gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
GAFA (Gamer And Furry Alliance)
The goal of the GAFA is to unite Furries and Gamers under one banner to forever keep the peace, and prevent war from breaking out. The GAFA are well trained in combat, but prefer to use peaceful methods, but are very deadly when provoked. Timeline 7/17/19 - The GAFA is formed. 7/17/19 - Stops the Crusaders and USGR. The Crusaders attempted to purge the Furries from a local town. The USGR attempted to get past border security. 7/18/19 - Stops The Rebels from bombing a local Gamer encampment. 7/19/19 - Stops the USF from breaking the peace and causing a hostile uprising. 7/20/19 - Scientists experiment with super-heated plasma, though it ends in a large 1468.8 degree explosion. Scientists working with super-heated plasma are required to wear volcanist-grade protective suits. 7/21/19 - The HCPM is enacted to protect the Hybrid species. 7/23/19 - After being denied the sale of laser weaponry, GAFA scientists turn to developing railguns and experimenting with plasma. Also joins the International Gamer Space Program. 7/24/19 - Development of Quantum Drive technology underway. Construction of GAFA Satellites beginning. 7/25/19 - Development and testing of railcannon technology underway. 7/29/19 - Construction of Project: CEREBUS begins History The GAFA was founded on July 17, 2019 by Gamer veteran Commander Dragongamer. Their forces include Gamers, Furries, Hybrids, and an unspecified amount of neutral people who supply the GAFA with resources to continue their efforts, such as sandwiches, Mountain Dew, and Doritos. The GAFA have been known to attack all sides, even if unprovoked, but only very rarely. They maintain two peaceful buildings where they conduct their operations from in the hearts of both sides. They are also more serious than other factions, and use more deadly weaponry, such as airsoft weaponry, and have more uniformity and organization than others. The GAFA first began it's roots after the explosion on Retard Hill, when Commander Dragongamer fled, along with a few other survivors. They hid in an area close to Retard Hill, but out of sight of the Furries. After experiencing the horrors of the war, Dragongamer and the survivors that fled with him decided that the war must end, and peace must be restored to the world. They began to set up a peace movement, initially getting help from the PFPBGAF, but they soon cut off contact and became independent and self-sufficient, able to sustain themselves without help. After many long months, Dragongamer formed the Gamer And Furry Alliance, simply called GAFA. Dragon's current whereabouts are unknown. GAFA forces * Militia Corps: Volunteers who took up arms to support the GAFA's cause. They normally wear no uniform and are often armed with kitchen knives and nerf pistols, though some carry airsoft rifles. They often are deployed to halt violent outbreaks. * Legionnaires: the rank-and-file of the GAFA. They do most of the fighting and are well trained and equipped. They often carry airsoft rifles and light armor. They wear an exclusive uniform, commonly with camo pants and non-camo shirts. They also wear masks to protect their faces from incoming fire. * Scouts: sent ahead to find new areas of interest and report enemy positions. They wear no armor and wear full camo uniform. They commonly carry nerf pistols and airsoft shotguns and wear masks for protection against incoming fire. They are also signified by the camo Boonie hats they wear. * Death Squad Troopers: Death Squad Troopers are elite warriors deployed to complete top-secret missions or secure an important area. little is known about them. * Riot Troopers: specially trained soldiers made to deal with civil uprisings or unrest. They are heavily armored and wear riot helmets and masks. They normally use nerf rifles and batons but also use riot shields. Some have been known to carry airsoft submachine guns. * Supply Runners: volunteers and ordinary people who make food and run supplies out for GAFA. They often carry food, airsoft BB's, and weapons out to the soldiers. * Armored Detachments: Armored Detachments are not a type of soldier, but are instead groups of vehicles, accompanied by infantry. Common vehicles include the Humvee, the. GAFA have recently replaced their tanks with M1 Abrams, Leopard IIs, M1A2 SEPs, K2 "Black Panthers", and Challenger 2s. Specialist Detachments are allowed the use of the PL-01. * Air Wings "Fly Boys": Air Wings are similar to Armored Detachments in that instead of using ground vehicles, they use planes and helicopters. GAFA has not yet released what they use to the public. * Scientists: Scientists play a massive role in the GAFA, as they are responsible for creating Hybrids, as well as the weaponry, equipment, and the vehicles the GAFA use. They are unparalleled in genetics and can create deadly Hybrid Death Squad Troopers, which can prove very problematic for the enemy forces. They are extremely secretive, and few outside of Dragongamer himself know their whereabouts. * Gene Ripper "Reaper" Scientists: Even more secretive than the normal scientists, Gene Rippers are extremely powerful in genetics, though some speculate they specialize in other fields of science. Gene Rippers have been reported on the battlefield, extracting DNA from fallen enemies, though the process is extremely horrid. After the extraction is complete, they spirit away the DNA off the battlefield, reportedly taking morbid glee from their work. The GAFA are currently trying to remove this behavior from them. Past/Current Enemies Heavy Siege Artillery Heavy Siege Artillery are a special type of artillery developed by the GAFA's engineering scientists and come in many different sizes, yet they all have one purpose: to destroy all who dare oppose them. * Titan Siege Artillery * Colossus Siege Artillery * Odin Siege Artillery * Sentinel Siege Artillery Titan Siege Artillery: The largest of all the Artillery, the Titan is an extremely powerful (and deadly), weapon of destruction. It is extremely large and costly to produce but is effective in its purpose. It requires careful set-up and preparation and boasts a massive 25-inch plasma "Blinder" cannon. Transportation is extremely hard and requires 30 men to operate. It even comes with it's own anti-aircraft guns because of it's tremendous size. Only two are known to exist. Colossus Siege Artillery: ''' Smaller than the Titan, the Colossus is commonly seen on fortifications and super-heavy AA bunkers. It is much less costly to produce, and has na 1- inch gun. However, it is still extremely heavy, and is much more effective when in a fixed position. It has been known to be able to shoot down "mega-planes," rendering It an effective weapon when dealing with super-aircraft. '''Odin Siege Artillery: The Odin is a more rapid firing, smaller answer to the Colossus. It boasts dual 11-inch guns in a rapid fire configuration. It is often used by officers to destroy armored vehicles, and Is common on defense lines. Sentinel Siege Artillery: Sentinels carry a single 5 inch gun, and is used to shoot down aircraft and armored vehicles. It is also commonly seen on destroyer warcraft. Equipment NOTE: All variations of equipment are included unless otherwise specified. The HCPM (Hybrid Conservation and Protection Measure) As a result of the war, many Hybrid species have come into existence, but a number are now are threatened by total extinction of their species. The HCPM, or Hybrid Conservation and Protection Measure, was enacted to document, gather, and safeguard the diverse variety of Hybrids. A select amount of Hybrids from each species (The entire population if the species is near extinction), will be placed in Hybrid sanctuaries in climates best suited for their adaptations and physiology. There they will be protected by the GAFA from any outside threats in controlled bio domes located in the Hybrid's preferred climate. The International Gamer Space Program (IGSP) Since joining the International Gamer Space Program, vast amounts of personnel, funding, and resources have gone into the construction and research of space capable vehicles and potential colonization of planets. The GAFA have organized their strategy for colonization and technological advancement into phases, and have begun researching new technologies. * Phase One: Satellites - GAFA-owned satellites will be deployed for use regarding Earth and to find planets and moons that may be colonized, and meet habitability requirements. * Phase Two: Reusable Rockets - Reusable rockets, such as the Falcon-9 rockets, will be developed so that the rockets could return to Earth once their mission is complete so that they can be used again to complete another mission, reducing material and money costs. * Phase Three: Quantum Drives - Quantum drives are a recent and experimental technology that have been used on probes to propel them through space. Quantum drives use particles found in space and shoot them through an electric array. For propulsion, they use xenon atoms bombarded with positive ions. The atoms lose their electrons, and these escape at high speed, generating a reaction force that moves the ship/probe. It is slower than conventional rockets, but it is constant, making deep space travel possible. The force would accumulate into a incredible amount of speed without the need to carry fuel, instead relying on quantum particles that pop up into real space, allowing more room to be utilized for more essential things, such as oxygen or H20. This technology will be able to shorten a six year journey into a six month journey, as the power output will be consistent. * Phase Four: Resources- Cyanobacteria can be fed with elements found in the soil of other planets to create compounds that can be used directly, such as oxygen or biofuels, or be used to feed other biological organisms, such as plants or other bacteria. These organisms can be used to create a small ecosystem that is indirectly based on what is found on other planets and is almost independent from Earth, and can be used to create virtually everything we need. * Phase Five: Biotechnology - Advances in the field of biotechnology will be crucial for the colonists that will eventually travel into space. It will enable them to increase agricultural productivity by focusing on high-energy foods that require little space to grow, such as insects or even algae. These can be consumed directly or be used as nutrients for other crops. There will be no huge fields or barns, but high-yield micro farms. The first colonists in space will have to get used to a radically different diet in order to survive. * Phase Six: Energy - Power stations could be set up where H20 is taken and electrolysis is performed on the water to split the water into hydrogen and oxygen. Oxygen could be used for breathing, and energy can be derived from chemical reactions of the hydrocarbons. * Phase Seven: Starships - Ships capable of traveling through space will be developed, relying on Quantum Drive technology to get around. The ships will be capable of transporting the first colonists and their resources to the planets that meet habitability requirements. * Phase Eight: Colonization - To create a settlement, a base will need to be created using local resources, as even if travel speeds are reduced, the planet may be to far to be dependent on Earth. The first settlers will be scientists, and their main mission, initially, will be to ensure their survival. For this, they will have to overcome considerable loneliness, the first of which will be to attain food self-sufficiency. This will require a real understanding of their environment. If the colony cannot sustain itself, the colony will not be able to welcome new colonists and grow. * Phase Nine: Civilization - Little by little, the bases will grow with the arrival of new colonists. Those selected will face a life where everything remains to be done, colonists will be hard. Communications will be limited and they will have to deal with loneliness and isolation, and homesickness for Earth will be extremely intense as there will be no going back. In places where the pressure is similar to Earth's, the need for heavy pressure suits will be negated, instead using suits similar to those extreme divers wear, allowing the colonists to be in direct contact with their environment. With the arrival of new colonists and the first generation born, they will extend their territories all around the globe. They will have a history, one of great bravery and success, and one of the many that will be told if missions on other planets are a success. Railcannon Technology Since being denied the sale of laser weaponry by the 76th Armored Gamer Regiment, GAFA scientists have turned to developing a mix of railgun technology with sheer power, reliability, and coilgun technology. The resulting weapon is the Railcannon, a larger (typically), more powerful and deadly version of the railguns some factions currently use. Railcannons use a series of powerful electro magnets and super-conductive electrodes, combined with a series of coils in the configuration of a linear motor that accelerates a kinetic energy round down a long shaft, increasing the projectile's velocity tremendously. These typically come in the form of ferric tungsten rounds or depleted uranium cores jacketed with a ferric lining. The ferric lining allows the projectile to move extremely fast by magnetically propelling it. These rounds can be fired at up to 20 kilometers per second on the largest models. In order to achieve such high velocity, a extremely large current is put through the first coil, creating a magnetic field that attracts the round. As the round passes through, the coil is quickly turned off and another coil further up is turned on, magnetically attracting the round, increasing it's velocity. The process is repeated along the barrel of the Railcannon. The most common models, which will be mounted on tanks and future starships, come with cooling systems, autoloaders, and aiming mechanisms so that the railcannon can fire multiple quick, accurate shots. Smaller, mounted ones are the equivalent to a machine gun in rate of fire, though are slower, and cannot be carried by troops as a portable weapon, though they can be mounted on anti-tank weaponry and AA guns. Railcannons will also be common on GAFA spacecraft and starships for use in space as a defensive/offensive weapon, along with standard coilguns. Project: CEREBUS Project: CEREBUS is code name for the construction of the GFA "Necropolis." Construction began on 7/29/19, Though it was proposed in the beginning when GAFA joined the IGSP. The Necropolis is a Kraken-class Mega dreadnought that is currently being built in orbit at Orbital Drydock-001, The proposed ship will measure over 108 km long and 85 km high, extremely large, even for a starship. It will be able to carry vast amounts of resources and carry smaller starships with it, and it will be a mobile fortress and the flagship of the GAFA. It is currently at 85% completion. Name: "Necropolis" Length: 108 km height: 85 km Hull code: GAFA-001 Class: Kraken class Mega Dreadnought Mass: Estimated Trillions of tons Crew: Estimated about 1 million maneuver drives: 9RX59 Super behemoth class 7872 advanced quantum drive revision 3.2 Lightspeed engine: #957877963125 Revision 5.91 Troops: 1,000,000 Legionnaires, Death Troops, 3,800 Airforce, 3,000 Armored Division, 15000 Scouts Armament: 1,950 AA railcannons, 2,000 point defense guns (GFA95), 5,000 GFA725 missile pods, 150 GPA101 Mega railcannons, 290 GFA100 railcannons, 41 accelerator coilguns, 950 GFA102 coilguns, 4,000 Mk. 52 coilguns, 100 heavy railcannons, 2,900 heavy torpedoes, 2,300 light torpedoes, 250 mk. 53 AA coilguns, 2 shredder cannons, 1 solar-class destroyer mega railcannon Shielding: GFA #2956426062067 Mega Dispersal Shields Compliment: 32 Spear class, 20 Ares class, 560 GFA ravens, 250 GFA interceptors, 3 Butcherer class, 4 Flayer class, 3 Decimator class, 1,860 Scorpio tanks, 8,205 GFA stalkers, 500,000 Anvil Drop Pods, 80 572 Hunters, 50 Rapiers, 5 Reaver class[[Category:Faction] Category:Article stubs